Sonic & Mario: Remix
by AnT
Summary: Two worlds with their own source of power have collided and attracted many evils of both worlds. The two protectors must act together to prevent the paradox, but will they get along?


**Disclaimer: **First, let me put down the MUST by law, disclaimer.

Sonic and all related characters are owned by _Sega, Dic_, _Fleetway, _and _Archie.._.well mostly Sega.

Mario and all related characters are owned by _Nintendo, Rare, _and _Square-Enix _

**Notes: **Yes, to those who're familiar with my original story, you're reading it all over again. However, things will be different for it's a new story but same plot…I think. Sorry, but I always make stuff up while I work. The reason I decided to rewrite this blasted thing was that the early chapters were a sore in my eye, meaning it was crap. Plus, even if I replace the chapters in the old stories, I don't think any one would bother to read them, thus they might be confused by the changes in the new chapters.

I wrote that story long ago without wielding the knowledge on how to write a good story. Doesn't matter what you say. It was crap. As I got along writing new chapters, I reviewed the older ones and notice how good they started to get, chapter after chapter. But the older ones lacked substance. I barely cared about the characters' feelings. Also I'm redoing this story because I might change the plot.

I know a lot of you liked the story, and I appreciate it and thank you. But I didn't feel right about how cheesy it was.

**A warning to you Anti-SatAM/Archie people**- Since I been getting anti-SatAM / Archie comments, I am forced to write this down. Yes, this will have SatAM characters. I appreciate that none of you will flame me in the reviews just because you think that SatAM or Archie characters sucks…unless you have a detailed reason why you hate them, and NO, putting down: 'Because I hate them' or 'They just suck' or 'Because Sally is a bitch, and Amy or Mina is Sonic's true love.' or anything short and immature like that will do.

-.

-.

**Sonic and Mario**

-.

-.

Two heroes; two who have similarities, and big differences. In the real world, they each have their own companies, who are (were) total rivals. These figures were mascots, symbols of the companies, tools of the game wars. But that was long over.

People loved both or one of them; settle for one or equal. High school life is a huge level in life, meaning people yearned to see these two fictional characters fight to the death for true domination. But there a lot who relies that there is no better; only equal. There are some who would love to see these two, team up in a game or something. What would happen if they do? What would happen if these two heroes join forces, or fight amongst each other?

-.

**Mobius/Earth: **There are many different versions of this planet. One is a world filled with strange lands, with dangerous traps, roads shaped in bizarre ways, rings scattered everywhere, walking talking animals, an egg-shaped mad doctor, and much more. This world is has mysterious power in its veins called Chaos Energy, and a enigmatic realm called the Special Zone is the backbone of the planet. This world is populated by humans, and anthromorphic animals called Mobians, but are terrorized by a evil scientists.

-.

**Sonic the Hedgehog: **A hedgehog that bears from that planet Mobius. Sonic has the ability to reach to the speed of Mach 1. He has used this ability to protect the planet from an evil scientist who was once a friend: Dr. Ivo Robotnik, aka: Dr. Eggman. This terrorist has high knowledge of robotics, and the technology to turn people into robots. For years these two had been at each other's throats for as long as they can remember.

Through out the years, Sonic has befriended with many, and made a number of enemies.

**Miles 'Tails' Prower**: a child prodigy; a fox-boy skilled in mechanics. He dreamed of being just like his hero, Sonic, but after realizing that he depends on him too much, he decided to do things his own way. But never the less, he still looks up to Sonic.

**Knuckles the Echidna: **the last of the echidnas; is a Mobian who guards the Master Emerald, which keeps a floating island called Angel Island afloat over the clouds. Robotnik once tricked the guardian thinking Sonic was the enemy. It took a while, but Sonic has earned his trust. He yearns to bring back his fellow echidnas.

**Amy Rose: **Sonic's number one fan. After Sonic saved her from Robotnik in Little Planet, she has been following him ever since. She dreams of making Sonic hers if it's the last thing she ever do.

**Sally Acorn: **.a princess who once lost her kingdom by an evil force. Moving on her life in the city, she befriended with Sonic and the two had gone through many adventures ever since…as long as they get along.

**Shadow the Hedgehog: **a genetically born hedgehog dating fifty years in the past, when he was created by Prof. Gerald Robotnik; Eggman's grandfather. This being can match nearly anything Sonic can do, but he also wields the power to warp time and space with a Chaos Emerald, called the Chaos Control.

**Dr Ivo Robotnik: **Also known as _Eggman_, but was once known as Dr. Ovi Kintobor. An attempt to banish all evil in the Chaos Emerald backfired and transformed him into the mad scientist of today. With his 300 IQ, and robotic knowledge, he will stop at nothing to rule Mobius.

-.

-.

-.

**Mobius/Earth- Station Square- 3:12 PM**…

A bright sunny day, partly clouds, over the vast metropolis in California known as Station Square, a city district of Sapphire City. This city is built like a tropical Manhattan, filled with giant skyscrapers with glass walls clearly reflecting the light, hundreds of people roaming on sides or across the streets, and annoying car traffic, where a car accident happens every twenty minutes.

But there's another that happens very often…

…An attack from that diabolical mad scientist, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known as Eggman.

"Let me go you overgrown rotten egg! I mean it!"

Like the prime-ape titan himself, Eggman's E-89: Egg-AlphaApe, simply a large mech-gorilla, scaled the tallest skyscraper of all of Station Square which made all the smaller buildings seem like Lego blocks. And just like the big beast himself, it had a small maiden within its giant metal hand.

Despite the strength Amy wields within herself, especially when she's armed with her hammer, she was helpless in the grasp of the mech's robotic hands. It was quite obvious what her purpose was for the evil scientist. This wasn't the first time Eggman used her as bait for a gain, but her curiosity just never learns.

"What do you want with me, Eggman?"

The round doctor chuckled, thinking that his foes should learn of his purpose. "It's quite obvious, even for a simple, imperceptive mind, such as yours, to easily comprehend. The Chaos Emeralds that your boyfriend has."

Ever since the last escapade for those emeralds, Eggman's arch-foe, and said boyfriend of his hostage, decided to keep the emeralds instead of letting them fly off across the planet, like always. He thought this would keep them safer, but he was only fooling himself. This made Eggman's quest for those powerful items easy to take.

"He'd never let anything bad happen to his girlfriend, right?"

Yep, clear a billboard, Eggman's plan is not as hard as to figure out as a Biology test …_And I wish I was Sonic's girlfriend. Oh well, at least I get to be damsel in distress for him now. _

It was suppose to be a peaceful day today. Amy was relaxing in the new water park in Twinkle Park with her friends, when Eggman's new machine just bust in and grabs Amy. It's situations like this that makes a girl feel so helpless and weak. But the up side, Amy will be saved by her handsome hero, and when he carries her away from danger, she can hold him in her arms and relax away.

-sigh-…_So romantic…_

Just when delusions of Amy being rescued by her knight in blue armor were to be dreamt, loud sounds of weapons drawing out disrupted her thoughts. Her eyes spotted twin cannons on top of the robot's shoulders, aiming away from the building.

"I asked for the hedgehog, not you inadequate organisms!" she heard Eggman shout.

When she found who was Robotnik screaming at, Amy thought she seen a flying go-kart, but then she remembered that the Freedom Fighters, or whatever those freelance police wanna-bees call themselves, had some handmade hover craft. Sure enough, it was that craft that was approaching Robotnik's massive weapon, carrying a group of the usual members…and a new figure standing on the nose of the craft.

"What the…Knuckles?" this was a surprising feat for the hedgehog, because everyone, who knows the guardian, knows that he never leaves Angel Island, unless his emerald got stolen or destroyed.

He sure hates leaving his island. No, nothing happened to his Master Emerald or anything; He has it with him. But…after what happened a couple of months ago, which he will not get into, Knuckles the Echidna thought he should get out of his island a little often. But today was not the case, as one of his friends called him to help her convince a certain someone to hand over the emeralds before something like this happens.

_Yeah, great plan, hedgehog._

Behind Knuckles, Amy can see four other Mobians riding the hover craft. There was that chubby walrus, Rotor, the inventor of that weird flying cart. She didn't know him much, but Amy knows that he's an employee of a friend of hers. On the back seat was Bunnie Rabbot, a half robot rabbit, but a very sweet girl too. Amy could always count on her for free hair-cuts. Next to Bunnie was a coyote hiding behind the passenger-seat, Antoine. She doesn't know him much either, and doesn't really want to because of his snobby attitude. But the only thing he's good for was to keep the major obstacle away from her main dream.

…And that obstacle was sitting on the passenger seat next to Rotor; that snobby, hairy, stuck-up, pant-less girl, Sally Acorn. She was the very thing coming between Amy and her true love, that little Ms. Perfect! _What's she gonna do? I bet she's here just to score points with MY man!_

_They'll be way past safe with me, he says. It'll be cool, what's the worse that can happen now, he says. Why do I always listen to him?_

As you can see, Sally Acorn was annoyed. After their last adventure, Sally didn't agree of letting him keep the emeralds. It was a big argument, but in the end he won, as usual. Fearing that something like this could happen, Sally called Knuckles to help her convince him to put the Chaos Emeralds in the Special Zone, where Robotnik can't get his hands on them. She was hoping they could do that sooner.

_Too late now... _

Standing up on her seat, Bunnie aimed her robotic arm at Eggman, which morphed into a blaster. "Y'all bettah but down the lil darling before ah go southern on yuh!"

But a giant grin appeared under his bushy mustache. "Do not advance any closer, you infuriating fools, or the girl gets it!"

One of the giant tentacles held Amy in the open for the furries to see. The pink hedgehog tried to wiggle her way out, but to no success.

_Oh great…_ Knuckles was still anxious to just dive for Eggman, but he knew any sudden actions would result Amy's life.

"And don't even try to use that annoying computer of yours to hack into the machine, princess. I made the firewalls so complex; it would take six hours to get through, which I doubt your primitive toy is quick enough to hack through that."

Sally growled, sliding Nicole back into her vest.

"If you want this rodent alive, bring me Sonic! And I want him here, immediately!" the egg-shaped doctor laughed, feeling high on the world to see his foes at his mercy.

"Now what?" asked Rotor, with his paws frozen on the steering-stick.

The gang waited for their female leader to just inform them of a plan, but she just sat there, quiet.

Her mind was racing for ideas, searching for a more logical move to save Amy. Nothing seemed reliable. The only answer was to just give in Robotnik's demands, but the problem was finding Sonic at this moment. Odds are that he could be miles away from them in Station Square. He could be in City Escape, he could be in Westopolis. He could be anywhere in on Mobius, and they can't search for him right with such little time.

_Sonic, where are you?_

-.

The answer; racing around the outskirts of the city, as a speedy blur zips past a traffic of cars, dashing by people off the exits, just freely racing wherever his heart tempts him to.

Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, was running through the open fields of the dessert, which is something he does best. While he does that, he was doing another thing he does best…eat chili dogs.

Only these kinds were made by his uncle himself; Uncle Chuck. He sure missed his uncle, who disappeared thanks to some freaky wizard. Sure they don't see eye to eye most of the time, but he still missed him…and his awesome chili dogs.

Out of nowhere, a blue X-shaped jet swooped past him. Though this wasn't any jet, it was the Tornado in jet-mode, piloted by his long time buddy, Tails.

"Yo, bro," he greeted, spotting the orange fox in the plane. "What's up? Testing some engine-thing-ama-jig?"

"No, I got a call from Sally! Eggman has Amy hostage!"

Without another word, Sonic leaped on the tail of the flying jet. "Well let's go!"

And with that, the Tornado burned flames through its bottom thrusters, and rocketed to the sky.

-.

Back near the skyscraper, Eggman was reading a magazine as his robot still held Amy in its' grasps. The Mobians, in the Freedom Zoot, just floated there, trying to come up. With Eggman holding all the cards, they feel so helpless. They can't attack, or else Amy pays the price, and Sally can't hack into the systems with the doctor keeping a close eye on her.

They had to wait for Sonic…

…sadly, Knuckles' patience isn't prettier than Sonic's. "That's it! I'm done waiting for that moron!"

Quickly, Sally grabbed his leg. "Are you mad? You'll put Amy's life in danger!"

"Like it already is?"

"Wait!" cried Rotor as he pointed at something at the cityscape. "Here they come!"

From the buildings below, a speedy blue jet rose to the battle-skies, orbiting around the skyscraper. Slowing down, the Tornado hovered before the gorilla robot of Eggman's, carrying Sonic by its' tail, who confidently, and arrogantly, stood tall in the face of danger.

The biggest smile ever was on Amy's face. "SONNIKU!!! MY HERO!!!"

Eggman, however, wasn't impressed. "For a speedy frustration, you sure are late."

Sonic shrug without a care, "Hey, I was hungry; Even the fastest need some time for chow."

"Never mind! Now that you're here, the real game can begin."

"Game? What are we playing; Smash the Egg-belly?"

"Hardly,"

With that, missiles flew out of the machine's chest. Right as Tails prepared to steer the Tornado away from the school of bombs, Sonic launched off the plane like a rocket, shooting towards the missiles. He easily bounced off the school of missiles, one by one with great leaps, until he past them all and dived for the gorilla bot with a fierce Sonic Spin.

But the Egg Prime-Bot batted him away like a volley ball with a free arm. It seems that its hind feet are strong enough to support it on the building.

With graceful barrel-rolls that'll do a certain space-pilot hare proud, Tails maneuvered the Tornado around the missiles. He dived towards the cityscape, swooping under the falling hedgehog, and catching him with the wings.

"A lucky shot for a metallic banana-brain." Sonic boasted, rolling up his non-existent sleeves. "Round 2!"

And he launched away like a rocket, slicing through the air with his famous Sonic Spin. But once again, the giant mech swatted him away. In mid-air, Sonic halted his spin as he spread out his arms; descending the speed he was thrown. He curled and span again, only coated in a brilliant blue aura, and rocketed back to his large foe.

Sadly, the Egg Prime-Bot batted the hedgehog, but Sonic quickly shot back at the mech. This dance kept repeating itself; Sonic was attacking the machine like a pinball.

"Your efforts alone cannot break through this creation's superior reflexes." Eggman warned, grinning with evil glee. "This mech is armed with all your data, so it'll know how to strike when you do!"

"Alone, aye?" a semi-deep voice spoke, who was Knuckles.

The Freedom Zoot, with Knuckles standing on the hood, soared after the giant gorilla mech. Sally leaned over the wind-shield and pointed at the bot.

"Bunnie, disable the mech's left shoulder so Sonic can pass!" she shouted as Bunnie rocketed over her with her rocket-feet. "Knuckles, free-"

Knuckles chuckled before he took to the air, "That's what I was gonna do, Sally."

But the bot snapped at the two flyers, holding its pink captive before their eyes.

Eggman shook his finger, "I warned you fools before to back off! This is between me and the hedgehog!"

Rage and irritation rained on Bunnie and Knuckles as they hovered in the air. Knuckles could only glide, but there was enough wind to keep him hanging over the cityscape.

With frustration, Knuckles clenched his fists. "Argh! Why don't you stop hiding behind Amy's back and fight like a real egg?"

Sonic dived down the city, but the Tornado swooped in and caught him with its wings, before bringing him up to the mech's height, who was still hanging on the building.

Sonic smirked, "Yeah, that's just playing by the wussy-side, Eggman…not that I need any help from those guys…no offense, Buns and Rote."

"None taken!" they chorused as Knuckles, Sally, and Antoine glared at the hedgehog.

Eggman crossed his arms, "Well tough egg-rolls; that's how I roll! My mech's defenses are virtually impossible to get pass, Sonic, so none of your little tricks will be of any use."

"Oh really?"

Suddenly, Sonic's feet lifted off the bi-plane's wing. Sonic was bathed in a gold aura as his body was being pulled into the air. Seven, diamond shaped jewels reeled out of his body and began to orbit around him with brilliant colored blurs.

With excited glee, Amy watched her hero undergo his famous transformation. She always loved watching him turn into his godly alter ego, and now she can gloat this at her foe. "HA! This is how Sonic rolls now, Eggman! Nyahhhh!...Huh?"

Strange…the evil doctor didn't look worried or panicked or anything. He was…calm…he was smiling in that wicked fashion.

"Do you think I wasn't prepared for this, fools?" he boasted as he pressed a button on the console.

Rising from the top of the mech's head, over Eggman, came some kind of sphere-shaped satellite with saucers sticking out from the sides. It unleashed some kind of green shockwave that reached across the heroes.

-.

Though it did nothing to Knuckles, Tails, or Sally and her friends, or any of their vehicles…

…it sure paralyzed Sonic in the air.

-.

"What the…?!" he cried, as he felt his whole body go numb.

The egg-shaped doctor cackled. "Hahahah! You like it? While I had the emeralds in our last encounters, I took the liberty to study the emeralds as much as I could. With all the data I gathered, I was able to create this brilliant device; the Chaos Syphon!"

Sonic tried with all his might to move his arms, but it was for a naught. He was still frozen in the air while the emeralds froze within sparks around them.

"This marvelous mechanism is designed to disrupt the flow of Chaos Energy, which means you won't be able to transform into your super form around this sensational generator."

Amy gasped, covering her mouth with a free paw.

"But that's not all…"

Bunnie began to proceed ahead to save Sonic, but a great flash of light made her flinch.

Sonic's body kept twitching as one of the emeralds ripped away from his presence.

"…it can suck away the emeralds you posses!" Eggman then laughed like a cliché villain, as the emerald that was reeled from Sonic orbited around the satellite.

Hearing that, Amy tried to reach for her hero, but alas, she was still in mercy of the mech's grip. "SONIC!!!"

Flexing her robotic fingers, Bunnie whipped her robo-arm back. "The high hells ah ain't gonna let that happen, Egg-creep!"

Like a Supergirl, the cyborg bunny soared to destroy the Chaos Syphon, followed by Knuckles.

"Are you all deaf? Must I remind you again what I have here?" shouted Eggman as he controlled the bot to raise its hand that has Amy. "Now back away…or…"

With a press of a button, the mighty gorilla mech slowly squeezed the poor hedgehog. Young Amy screamed as the pain rise throughout her body.

Against their angry wills, the powerhouses slowly descend back to the poorly crafted hover craft, with the others.

"Good…" the doc said, smiling at their helpless selves. "Now, I will release the brat…just as soon as I take what is rightfully mine, so do wait up. Hahahahahahahah!!"

A situation the Mobians are stuck in as Sally looked at the odds. From her left was a giant gorilla mech hanging on a building wall with a Chaos Energy absorbing machine on its head, and Amy held hostage. On her right was Sonic, hanging painfully on the air by the waves the satellite let loose while it reeled out the emeralds from him, one by one. And above her was Tails in his Tornado, which was just floating there, though slowly orbiting around the mech.

"It's obvious what we have to do; destroy the Chaos Syphon."

Smirking, Knuckles shook his head. "It doesn't get much obvious than that."

"I know, I know, but the thing is, we get close to Robotnik, he'll hurt Amy. We don't do anything, well you know."

"Some choice,"

Rotor's paws tapped on the control-stick. "So what now, Sally?"

"Oui," Antoine nodded, anxiously. "Moi does-ant be caring for ze f-uelish heyge-hog, but fear ze horror Robotnik willz be bringing with ze emer-ralz."

Sally rubbed her chin and did what she does best while she stares at the targets…

…thinking.

If they go after the syphon, or Sonic, Amy will pay the price. But if they don't do a thing, Robotnik will have the emeralds; possibly powering up the mech to overwhelming charts. And she can't hack into its systems in time, and Robotnik is keeping an eye on them. And all Tails is doing is having his plane float around, while it's about to trail in front of the Zoot.

"Hmmm…" she went, getting everyone's attention.

"Yuh have a plan, Sally-gurl?" the rabbit asked, excited to hear what her friend has to say.

"Uh-AH!" Eggman went, rapidly waving his finger. "Any sudden movement from any of you, the brat pays the price!"

Sally lazily waved a paw at him in a 'whatever' sense. Lying back on her seat, Sally's legs rested on the side of the hover-car as her arms rested behind her head. "….Rotor, do you have one of those Computer Digest magazine?"

"Um…sure, but is this part of the plan?"

"Nah! I just felt like reading since we're all doomed."

"WHAT?!?!!?!" the gang, even Sonic and Amy, shouted.

-.

"G-g-guys? What are you doing?" asked the hedgehog, baffled that Sally was busy looking at a magazine.

Sally just had her nose stuck behind the magazine. "Wow, I can only imagine how much data I can fit in this 1000 KB internal memory drive. Guys, guys! Check this out!"

Bunnie arched a brow, almost frowning at her. "Sugah, what in Sam hills are you-"

She snapped at the bunny with a fierce look. "I said…check…this…out!" Her brow twitched, but in a strange way that seemed to signal Bunnie.

Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor hurried and huddled around Sally.

"Sally, um…what in the heck has gotten into you?" Knuckles asked, worried about her behavior.

Still looking at the pages, Sally waved the echidna over, "Knuckles, over here! This computer is so beautiful."

"But I don't like-"

"KNUCKLES!!"

Flinching, Knuckles then hurried next to Sally. "Alright, what is going-"

Pulling him down by his metal collar (That's right, Fleetway metal collar.); Sally narrowed her eyes at him. "Shhhh…when I say the word…"

-.

Eggman thoroughly watched the Mobians…read that magazine in a close huddle. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that they're trying to come up with a plan in the guise of such an odd activity. But then again, Eggman is pretty much a rocket scientist, and more.

Suddenly, the mech whipped to the left with Amy in tow at the Tornado who suspiciously was looming around at Eggman's left.

"I see! So those fools were trying to keep me off guard while you blast the siphon, aye Prower? Well tell that fuzzy princess that her foolish and second grade plan failed!"

The Tornado stopped right at the edge of the building as the weapons on the belly retracted back inside. Tails scowled as he shook a fist.

"Eggman, let go of Amy, you fat coward!"

"Hahahahahah! You were never a success at effective banter, boy. Now…" pulling out a large blaster, he aimed it at Amy. "Back off!"

Growling, Tails piloted his plane away.

Eggman was on top of the world. He has Sonic helpless, he's just one emerald closer to have the entire collection, and his annoying pests can't do a thing to stop him.

But…they're still looking at that magazine. Do they not notice that Tails failed to destroy the siphon? Just what are they trying to accomplish?

"I don't know what you fuzzballs are trying to plan, but it's too late!"

Finally, the last emerald flew out of Sonic, orbiting around the Chaos Syphon with the other emeralds.

"The Chaos Emeralds are mine! Hahahaahahah!"

BOOM!!! A burst of smoke and spark exploded out of the Syphon. The explosion weakened the mech's grip on Amy, dropping her down to the cityscape, and with the syhpon destroyed; Sonic's body freely fell down the city as well.

Eggman coughed as the smoke was clearing up. "WHAT? Where did that come from?"

His answer came gliding past him. Knuckles tumbled towards the streets way below, trying to reach for the falling hedgehogs.

Eggman clenched his fingers when he figured out what happened. When those miserable fuzz-balls were huddling and looking at some magazine, they were hiding Knuckles from Eggman's sight. When Tails' plane came orbiting in front of them, Knuckles quickly jumped on the back of the plane while keeping his sight away from the doctor. Then when the plane hovered to the edge of the building, Knuckles climbed to the top to deliver the surprise; diving right on the Chaos Syphon.

It was so elementary; Eggman couldn't believe he fell for it.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!" he roared, hammering his fist upon a button.

The mecha ape unleashed a barrage of missiles from its chest, rocketing in random directions, blowing chunks of buildings to bits. Rotor barely avoided his Zoot from being hit by the incoming missiles, while Antoine was getting air-sick from the sudden movements of the craft.

Knuckles dived towards the bottom, trying to reach for the hedgehogs. But then the missiles came past him as he was now busy trying to avoid them, thus ruining his chance to save Sonic and Amy.

Sonic got the feeling back in his body, and he free-fall down towards the city, grabbing Amy along his way.

Though she would've savored this moment of being held by her hero, Amy's attention spotted the missiles above them. "Sonic, look!!"

"I see them, Ames, but a little busy!" he said as he tried to plummet towards the emeralds that were falling as well.

A large missile was gaining on them, but Sonic past all the emeralds, trying to reach for the gray one.

"Sonic, the emeralds!"

"No need! I only need one; the most important of them all!"

He reached and grabbed the emerald he was looking for.

"The gray emerald!" With that, he turned and faced the missile while holding that emerald at it. It began to glow, while the other falling emeralds did as well.

Between the building below, a giant cloud exploded with a great roar, and this can be seen by Eggman who laughed maniacally, and the Mobians who gawked at it in horror…well most of them.

"Amy!! Sonic!!" cried Sally as she leaned over the craft.

"Sonic!!" cried Tails, who was still in the Tornado.

Sally's friends looked over their hover car and watched the smoke cloud in horror. They all cried out for Sonic and Amy's names, hoping to get an answer.

"They're fine, you nimrods." Knuckles blunted, pointing at the cloud.

Indeed he was right, because a bright golden light arose from the cloud like a godly figure. A golden hedgehog rose to the air, with the pink hedgehog in his arms, who held onto to him like a life line. The red eyed hedgehog, Super Sonic, smirked in his sinister yet charming grin as he approached the giant mech.

"So Eggy…like the view from up here?"

While he was blinded from the golden glow, Eggman gulped, "Um…we can talk about-"

In a flash, Super Sonic and Amy vanished…

…and a milli-second later, they appeared on the mech's left side as the gold hedgehog reeled back his leg. "And here's the punt!"

BAM! With a swift kick, Super sent the gorilla bot soaring to the clouds.

"And it's GOOOOOD!" he laughed, saluting at the flying boy. Smirking, he held his hand over his ear, waiting for his foe to scream from the heavens.

"_I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!!!!" _his voice shrieked before a star flashed in the sky.

And the mighty gold hedgehog just floated there, marveling at the distance he made Eggman go. Amy was marveling the time she's in, just being held by Sonic. Yes, she's in la-la land. And the Tornado and the Freedom Zoot hovered behind Super Sonic…

…where Knuckles just sat on the hood of the zoot while he and Sally crossed their arms and muttered, "-pfft-…Show off!"

-.

But many yards away, between some large buildings where the sun couldn't shine, dark beings were lurking, and were witness to the scene.

"**_Hmmm…how interesting, aye?"_**

"**_Yes they are."_**

And they vanished like a puff of black smoke.

-.

-.

An hour later, police barricaded the area that was involved in the Eggman attack from the people who wanted to be nosy. GUN agents hauled the remains of Eggman's mech with large trucks. Sally spoke with the authorities to keep off any negative reactions they have of Sonic's involvement. Ever since the ARK incident, his rep has been a bit damaged.

Not that it bothered him a bit, because Sonic wasn't getting the jist of his negative side of his rep right now. But he was told to wait, incase the cops want a word with him, and so he did, which is sometimes a chore in most cases, leaning on a traffic pole without care.

At the corner of his eye, he spotted Sally and Tails approaching him. "Yo guys! I guess that Egg-caper went well, huh?"  
With a stern look, Sally crossed her arms, "If you mean that you made an excellent magnet for Robotnik with those emeralds, then yes."

Throwing his arms, Sonic looked away with a smug.

Out of nowhere, Amy got between Sonic and Sally, and glared at the older girl. She was sick of the fact that nothing satisfies this woman. "So what? Sonic got rid of Eggman, and the emeralds are safer with him. Doesn't that count?"

With a sigh, Sally pointed behind her, "Amy, take a look around."

And she did, though with a 'is there a point' look; Lots of holes upon buildings and streets done by the missiles that she sees, and smoke and water gushed out on some of them. Even the ambulances have to be here to help the injured folks.

"Um…well nobody got killed. Besides, this kind of stuff happens all the time."

Sally shook her head, "At least every month or two. But with emeralds in Sonic's possession, Robotnik will be at him non-stop, which means this kind of destruction could happen every week, maybe a day, and then add that to this mess."

Okay, so maybe she did have a point, but Amy have one simple fact that she believes will make her so-called rival fold.

"Um, Super Sonic ring a bell?" she asked with a smirk.

"Chaos Syphon, if you forgot?"

_Dammit!! _But she refused to lose. "Well we put a stop that!"

"But barely! Robotnik will just counter-act us, so we won't be around to help him."

"And we'll re-counter him like we always do! We're the good guys!"

"Amy, we can't take that chance!"

"Why not?"

"Just look around you!!"

Groaning, Sonic rubbed his ear as he was forced to listen to the girls squabble. He just doesn't understand why these girls can never get along. They're like oil and water, cats and dogs, chili dogs and broccoli; a bad mix. Sonic doesn't understand…besides Amy's crush on him, but what makes her think that Sally is trying to take Sonic away from her?

Growling at this annoying feud, Knuckles ripped the girls aside and marched towards Sonic. "Okay, since I was dragged here, I'm gonna make my visit count, and I'm gonna make it quick."

With a deadly glare, he eyed right at Sonic's green eyes.

"Give up the emeralds!"

But the hedgehog never lost his cool as he studied the echidna.

"What? The Master Emerald thought you two should date other emeralds?"

Knuckles feet dug over the floor like a madman just so he can smash the hedgehog, but Sally was there holding onto his arms for as much as she could. "SONIC!!! I'M GONNA-"

Before anyone knew it, Knuckles slammed on the floor, thanks to the might of Amy and her Piko Piko Hammer.

As Amy marveled herself and her hammer, Sally cursed herself for thinking of having Knuckles help her with Sonic.

As usual, it was up to the peacemaker of the group, Tails, and little did he knew, he was more of the peacemaker than Sally.

"Come on, Sonic. You know that it's too risky hanging on to the emeralds for long periods of time. Heck, Toei is starting to bring in the lawsuits."

Sonic shrugged.

"Besides, remember when you-"

"Eh, I guess it's because I was still a rookie for those emeralds. I don't feel like that anymore."

"But they're still dangerous, Sonic, and the longer you keep them, the more trouble Eggman will cause until he gets his hands on those emeralds."

Sonic silently grumbled. He wanted to retort something at the two-tailed fox for using words to cause him guilt, but Sonic knew he was right. _Man, you've been hanging out with Acorn-Breath way too much, Pixel-Brain. _"Alright, you got a point! I'll make you all happy."

"You will???" Amy shouted with romantic hope.

Sonic cringed at the face he knew so well on Amy. "I don't mean THAT, Amy!"

"Oh Sonic, I knew you cared!"

Thanks to Sonic's super-speed, he disappeared from Amy's glomp, almost like he teleported and reappeared behind Tails.

"Check ya at the lighthouse guys. I'm outta here!" In a flash, Sonic reverted back to his super form and rocketed away, just in time to get away from Amy's pounce.

"SONIC!!!"

Knuckles (whom woke up with a huge bump on his head), Tails, and Sally shook their heads, feeling like they're watching a rerun.

"Those two never learn." Knuckles muttered to the others, which they nodded.

-.

-.

**Emerald Hill Coast- 5:23 PM…**

The Special Zone; a mysterious realm that is separate yet connected to Mobius, and perhaps the entire universe. This realm is filled with Chaos Energy, but it's so raw and unstable, it cannot be of any use. And because it's so unstable, if the energy reaches to Mobius, or any system, it alters the landscape, turning them to zones. But with raw Chaos Energy in that realm could only mean the Chaos Emerald originated in the zone.

And it is with that knowledge that the gang believes is where the emeralds should stay, hopefully forever.

In order to enter the Special Zone, a person has to collect fifty power rings, which are scattered all around zones. The rings are by-product of the Special Zone's Chaos Energy, meaning they're Chaos Energy in solid and useable form. The people of Mobius uses these rings for fuel and energy, but only a few can use the true power of the rings, which can grant the user a number of special abilities; notably increased resilience and resistance, physical prowess, or unlock hidden abilities.

But collecting the rings is not enough. Those who can harness the true power of the rings can open a gateway with the collected rings. But for those who can't, need to bring them to a Star Post, which is a harvesting tool, calculatedly placed in a dimensional rift, which creates the rings from the Special Zone.

Sonic and Tails are not those people who do not have the means to harness power rings, but such details are not regarded since they have to meet their friends by a Star Post, which they are heading for right now. The dynamic duo was given the job to find fifty rings so they can dump the emeralds in the Special Zone.

"-sigh- …Brings back the good ole days, huh Tails? Remember we went snow-cruising across Ice Cap Zone?" said Sonic as he lazily approached the gang.

Tails shrugged as he let himself hang in the air with his propeller tails. "I was flying, and as I recalled, you got buried in snow after falling off that cliff."

Clearing her throat, Sally received the boys' attention. "I guess you two collected enough rings, correct?"

Rolling his eyes from her, Sonic showed her a hand of rings. "Like there was any doubt, Acorn-Breath?"

Sally growled at that name...and Sonic.

Knuckles, who was chilling on the side of the lighthouse, rolled his eyes. "Just open the stinkin portal, Sonic."

Shrugging, Sonic drew out a few rings, while muttering, "Jeez, was the break up with the ME that bad?"

As he slowly reached for the sky, the rings floated out of his paws along with more hovering out of his body. The same for Tails as the little fox mirrored Sonic's moves. The rings orbited around the Star Post, picking up speed as they did. As this happened, the post span along the orbit of rings, spinning rapidly, until sparks of electricity started dancing across the area.

As the crew scattered back, blue sparks surged along the spinning post like one of those spark lava lamps. The rings orbited so fast, nothing but golden blurs can be seen, and when that happened, they exploded into brilliant and beautiful sparkles over the spinning post.

The portal was open, and the gang can see a strange realm that looked like a strange painting, filled with small planets and loopy roads.

"All right, Knuckles! Dump the emeralds into the warp ring!" Tails shouted.

Knuckles did as he was told and the emeralds where dumped in the special zone, gone for good. "Well that's the last we'll see of those..!"

But suddenly a huge energy shockwave burst out of the warp ring and flew the heroes back and hit the floor hard. As they got up, the warp ring disappeared.

Sonic blinked in shock. "What was the deal with that?"

The intelligent fox, followed by the wary squirrel approached closer to the star post, looking at it from all angles. "From my guess, the emeralds energy was almost too much for the warp ring to handle,"

"But it seems to handle it enough to flush them in to the zone forever," Sally added. "Although we might have to ask Vector to have his scientist friends check for better analysis."

"Well don't knock it if it worked, Sal. That's what I always say." Sonic said, stretching his arms.

"But what if that blast meant something? That never happened before."

"Look, we dumped the emeralds one by one the last time we dropped them in the Special Zone. Maybe all at once wasn't a smooth move, but it still got the job done, right?"

Sally sighed, though she was still not convinced. "I guess so,"

"Now who's up for some chow? My treat!"

Amy happily gasped. "For sure!!! You can join me with Tekno and Cream. We're hanging around in Twinkle Park."

Sonic rubbed his chin. Though hanging with Amy is a little risky, he hasn't been hanging out with his friends that much. Plus, he's hungry. "Hmm…sounds cool, as long as I can stay a mile radius away from that new water park."

"Count me in." Knuckles agreed.

That's when everyone, but Sally, flinched in surprise.

"Uh…you have a fever, Knucklehead? Don't you have a giant green rock to guard?"

The echidna shrugged, like he had no idea why they're so surprised. "What? I just wanna get out more. Besides, I have the Master Emerald with me in mini-mode. Also, I never had been to an amusement park…a friendly, non-lethal amusement park to be exact."

Sonic shrugged. "Heh, glad to see you finally wised up, Knucklehead. Any one else interested, besides Tails, unless you're still gonna hide in that cave you call: your workshop, Pixel-Brain?"

Tails shamefully dropped his head. "No, I'm coming,"

Sonic smiled at his decision, but he felt his spine shiver when he felt Amy staring at him like a lovesick fan…which she really is. He was beginning to think that coming with Amy to Twinkle Park -where she can corner him in her love-hugs of doom in a Ferris wheel or drag him to some Tunnel of Love place- was a bad idea.

Sally crossed her arms as she shrugged. "Well today is my day off. I can meet up with you guys later after I call my friends to-."

She cut herself off when she noticed the dirty look Amy was giving her. Though Amy tried to hide by turning away a bit, Sally can clearly see it. Sally can also see Sonic nodding his head with a nervous face. As usual, he just wanted Sally to get Amy off his back, which she never does, or wants to take the job, and he knows it. But to this day, she still can't figure out why Sonic wants her around when Amy, in fan girl-mode, is only gonna start a catfight.

"I just remembered, the gang wanted to uh… see that new superhero movie, yeah, so I can't-"

"What's wrong, Acorn-Breath…" Sonic suddenly spoke. "…Afraid of the big, scary merry-go-rounds?"

The brown squirrel frowned. "Ha-ha, hedgehog; It is to laugh."

Sonic smirked. "Shame you won't come. I was hoping to whip your butt in DDR."

The girl countered by rolling her eyes. "Oh my; I am gonna miss that opportunity. Boo-hoo..."

"Yeah, I know how much you like to lose to me, so-"

"Excuse me? May I refresh your pin cushioned mind on _who_ has the high score?"

"Hmm…I remember a nickname, Blue-Blur, right above the name: Walnuts, and-"

"It was Acorn, y-"

"-Breath?"

Sally's eyes dangerously narrowed. "You march right up to that park, mister, and wait for me to teach you a lesson."

His smile stayed on his face as he saluted. "Yes sir, Sergeant Acorn-Breath, sir!"

Having enough of this annoying flirting-moment these two unwittingly shared, Amy linked her arm around Sonic's and pulled him away.

Once again, Sally just let herself get lured by Sonic's bait. _God, I walked right into that one, huh? Yes you did, Sally._

-.

Unknown to them, a spy cam, hiding in a palm tree near them, watched the whole thing. Guess who was watching! Yup, the villain of the Sonic Heroes wasted no time to hide away back in his main headquarters after his latest scheme flopped; Robotropolis, a polluted but futuristic city homed by doc's Badnik robots. This city is built in the forbidden area, just on a large island separated from the USA country called the Land of Darkness, which is behind a city ruins which was believed to be New York City.

"Hmm… The readings are showing a different energy scale from the warp's directory." Dr. Robotnik (Aka: Eggman) said as he looked at one of his screens that were showing a bunch of graphs, and waves. "The emeralds are not in the special zone; there are no readings coming from the monitoring robot I left there! Something sent them to another zone! I must find out where!"

As Robotnik punched in a few buttons in his computer, he yelled out: "Computer! Scan the energy waves of the chaos emerald data from EXR drive, and match them to find the wave links of the Chaos Emeralds with the MX234 dimensional searcher program, and quickly!"

_**Accessing**_

After studying danger zones, created by waste Chaos Energy from the Chaos Emeralds, Robotnik discovered the means to monitor other dimensions and travel to them using the Special Zones space-worm holes that linked to other worlds. He calls the space and time trail the Cosmic Interstate.

A few beeps later, the computer found its match.

_**Searching… Complete! Chaos Emeralds destination zone 109242. Scan zone ID data, now.**_

Robotnik studied the information of the zone, but all it shows is a map of the main lands, and most of the continent names. "Computer! Pinpoint the emeralds' location on the map!"

_**Command not complete. Zone limited of technological resources.**_

"How can that be, especially when I got some of the names of these areas. Repeat scans for the Chaos Emeralds."

**_Command not complete…new readings found…accesses denied by unknown source of protection_**

"Unknown source…? Run an analysis."

_**Scanning…**_

**_..Protections run by eccentric energy waves. Readings_** **_are unmatched by any energy source. Theory…energy waves created by non-scientific means._**

"Non-scientific…this world seems to have some technology but they must be far advanced than Mobius' if they have an unknown energy source...or may an energy source not made by technology. What do you mean in short?"

**_Magic_**

A loud bang on the keyboard was hammered by the mad-man's mighty hand. "GAH! I didn't program you to believe in magic!"

Magic…he didn't want to hear of that word. Magic is a VERY rare power in this world these days, and completely unpredictable. Yes, that doesn't mean it doesn't exist, at least before, but it doesn't now since the last magical being on Mobius was banished, and he was a madman. So how could there be more magic?

_But then again, this is another world I'm dealing with. This requires deep research, for this world intrigues me._

And so, he typed away commands to a robot to venture to a place that no man on Mobius ever ventured. If anything, besides the Chaos Emeralds, is interesting and of any use in this world, Dr. Ivo Robotnik will be the first to find it in this unknown world. The question is what is this place Robotnik is researching?

-.

-.

End of part 1…


End file.
